


Here's my number

by ZayRay030



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It was the for the purpose of this fix, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, de-aged character, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Iris knows she shouldn't give her number to people she's just met. But there was something about this kid that made her want to trust her. And honestly, she happy that she did.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Sin (Arrow TV 2012) & Iris West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Meeting in Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I decided that I wanted to do an Iris West story because unfortunately there is a lack. Keep in mind that I will be working on this fic along with Do you even care. One day I'll update this and spend weeks on it and then another day I'll spend weeks on Do you even care. Sorry if this is an inconvenience.

It was just a normal day for Iris. Well, that's a bit of a stretch. She was in Starling City and the only reason that she was even there was because her dad was becoming increasingly more unbearable about her class choices and what job she should take, so she had decided to take a short trip and visit Starling for the day. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your angle, the unlikely had happened to her. 

She was just walking by, with her shopping bags and a big belly burger, when she heard the commotion. Now considering that this was Starling, the sensible thing to do would have been to ignore it and move on. However, the girl's good heart wouldn't allow her so she went out to investigate the noise. 

The sight nearly broke her heart. There was a small girl, probably not even 13, being beaten up by men twice her size. It made Iris want to puke but she had to save the girl. Screw her father's orders to stay put in dangerous situations. She wanted to be a cop and she'll prove that she would have been a damn good one. 

She took a deep breath and quickly moved over to them and yelled out, “Hey! Get the hell away from her!”

The men quickly turned to her and Iris memorised their features. They were all different sized and colour but they had one thing in common, a tattoo of a snake. She memorised that for later. One man, clearly the leader, broke out of the circle to stand up in front of her. 

“Oh yeah. And what are you going to do, Pumpkin? Order us a burger?” he asked sarcastically causing the rest of the goons behind him to laugh. Iris had to lean away slightly from his breath and that's when she noticed the small girl that they were beating up looked at her as if she was insane. 

While they were arguing like idiots, Iris reached inside her purse and started feeling around until her hands felt the small bottle and she smirked internally. 

“No. This!” was the only warning they all got before their bosses eyes were clouded with tears, courtesy of the pepper spray. 

While the big man was flailing around and his goons tried to help him, she ran around them, grabbed the girl - gently remembering her injuries- and took off. She thanked her lucky stars that she regularly attended the gym. 

She ran with the girl for what seemed like hours but was probably minutes waiting for the sound of the pissed gang members' men to quieten down to tend to the girl's injuries. She might not be an expert but she knew a thing or two on how to heal bruises. She had experience with how many times she had to patch Barry up after some bully tried to pick on him. 

When, finally, she couldn't hear the sound of men screaming profanities after them, she turned to the petite girl and picked her up and placed her on the nearest surface, a garbage can. 

She was tiny. If she had to put a vague height she would say at least under 5’0. She also had cropped short hair with a small fringe and a leather jacket. She had beautiful blue eyes that were framed by some eyeliner. Some sensible black shorts for summer and a black shirt with some band name she's never heard of. 

“What was that back there?” finally asked the girl, after gawking at her for a full minute and Iris took that chance to look the girl over to look at any serious injuries. 

“Me saving your life,” Iris replied, relief swelling up in her when she realised the girl had no broken bones by the look of it. Only some cuts that wouldn't scar and some bruises that will heal soon. However, she did have a nasty gash on her leg from what her shorts were showing. 

“Yeah but why? These are the Glades! You just put a huge target on your back!” snapped the girl, looking at Iris as if she was from outer space. Iris rolled her eyes at the mention of the Glades. The way these people acted, it was like the Glades was a sewage system and their inhabitants were rats. 

“A) It's the right thing to do. B) You're like 10. And C) I don't live in Starling so I don't have to worry about shit darling.” Iris replied ruffling through her bags, glad that she had bought some soothing ointment and plasters along with some bandages. The beauty of having the clumsiest best friend ever was that you always came prepared. 

“Oi! I'm 13. Get the facts right!” snapped the girl crossing her arms and pouting. 

“When you gain a couple of inches, sure. Now stay still so I can bandage your cuts,” said Iris, as she ignored the girls pouting in favour of bandaging the girl up. 

“You live in a crappy neighbourhood and I'll love to see you grow to be tall.” snapped the girl. Defensive is the default it seems. At least she was staying still enough for Iris to help her, even if she did keep squirming. 

“No thanks. I already have the disadvantage of being a black person in a society that acts like it's changed but is the farthest thing away from change. And adding to that I'm a woman which just makes it ten times worse.” snapped Iris. She was helping this girl and she was going to at least be thanked for her efforts or be allowed to work in silence. 

The girl bit her lips roughly and was silent for a long time before she finally muttered a bashful “Sorry” under her breath and turned her head around, her cheeks turning into a rose-red colour. 

“Nah, it's fine. Just stressed out from my father,” said Iris, shooing the girl's apology away, as she rubbed some soothing ointment on her legs, glad for the fact that the girl was wearing shorts for the summer. 

“What he do? Ban you from seeing your boyfriend? Or wouldn't let you out in a skirt?” the small girl asked, turning around to look at her. There was a small smirk on her face and some of the blush had left her face, but there was still a light pink in her cheeks. Iris had to resist the urge to coo at her. 

“No, but, those options would have been better. He's starting to become too controlling and I can't function in that environment. So I decided to come to Starling to let out some steam.” said Iris, smiling at the small girl. She quickly finished bandaging up the nasty gash on her leg and set to work on the girl's waist by rolling it with some bandages. Any other day she would have paid more attention to the wounds but she doubted the girl wanted that in such a public place, with a stranger no less. 

“Men are assholes who don't know how to keep their noses out of other people's business. The name's Sin, by the way. I figured since you kinda saved my life and all, I owe you at least my name.” said the girl, running her one uninjured hand through her cropped hair. 

“Sin?” Iris raised her eyebrow at the name. She's pretty sure it was short for something however she wasn't going to push for it considering the girl's condition. 

“Yup! Ain't short for nothing!” exclaimed the girl firmly, almost challenging the older woman to say anything else. It would have sounded more threatening if the girl wasn't practically just a little bit taller than her hips and there wasn't plaster on her nose, making her look adorable. 

“Sure, honey. Whatever floats your boat,” said Iris, sarcasm making itself obvious. 

“Whatever lady! What's your name anyway? It can't be better than mine.” said Sin, pouting and looking up at her. 

“Iris and you're all done,” said Iris, picking the girl up and plopping her feet back on the floor. 

“Thanks but next time mind your own business. These are the Glades. Just because you do something nice here doesn't mean it'll be relayed. Look at Merlyn’s wife. ” The girl was trying so hard to fall back onto her tough girl act but she was nice enough to give her some advice. Iris didn't know whether she wanted to coddle the girl or find the group of assholes and hurt them for hurting the petite ravenette. She settled on neither and fixed the girl with a firm look. 

“No way. If someone is getting hurt you help. Especially if they're innocent. And especially if they're a small, innocent, child. I am going to help people with or without your blessing missy.” said Iris firmly. She was not going to get into an argument with a teen, however, she will leave a solid argument behind. 

“Sorry. Ain't used to the affection. Iris is a pretty name though. See ya lady.” mumbled Sin and when she looked like she was gonna dash Iris grabbed her arm. Iris so desperately wanted to take her in but she knew that she couldn't. She'll have to settle on the best next thing. 

“Hey. Wait up. Look, I know you aren't going to accept anything else for me and that pains me.” Sin looked slightly shocked at the small confession. As if she couldn't imagine anyone caring for her. Iris felt the small flare of anger again “However, I am not gonna let a kid get herself hurt on the streets.” Iris continues. She quickly looked through her purse and found some paper and a pen and took them out and quickly scribbled something down. “This is my number. You are to call me whenever you need something, need a place to say or just wanna talk to someone. Clear?” Iris asked as she held out her number to the shocked girl. 

She quickly got over her shock, however. “How am I meant to call you, Barbie? I don't exactly have a phone.”

Iris just raised an eyebrow at her and rummaged more in her bag and pulled out some cash. “Here. Now you have no excuse,” smirked Iris as she handed the money to the girl. 

The petite ravenette didn't say anything but finally, she nodded. “Thanks. The world needs more people like you in it, Iris” declared the small girl before running off and waving her hand backwards. 

Iris just shook her head. She counted her leftover money and was glad to see that she still had the money for a cab to the train, a train ticket and a cab home. 

‘What a strange day’ thought Iris as she started dialling the number of a cab. 

However, that chance meeting was going to change the timeline as we knew it.


	2. You're not dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glades get labelled and Iris thinks Sin died. However, Iris gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy it! Also, I love Iris West. I must give her more fics.

SIN’S POV

Sin was currently sitting in a bar and drinking a Capri sun while she watched whatever the news. Technically she wasn't allowed in here as a minor but, as stated multiple times, the Glades didn't give a fuck about how old you were. 

It's been a month since that woman has helped her and Sin was still

confused. On one hand, she knew that people out of Starling genuinely try to help people without expecting anything in return and from the looks of things the woman looked like she was from Central. Sweet and kind, but not naive to the world. Unlike Starling, where if you showed the tiniest bit of affection you had a hit on you. Unless you were part of a gang or had your little group, you were done for. 

However, that woman looked like she would have helped her regardless of where she came from. Sin was confused and she didn't like to be confused. Being confused in these parts wasn't good in the long run. She took out the piece of paper that had the numbers that she had memorised by heart from how many times she had looked at it and contemplated. Does she call the nice woman who saved her or not? 

On one hand, if the woman remembers her then she can soothe any worries that the woman has previously shown before. On the other hand, if she hadn't remembered her or if she didn't care then that would be a waste of both their time and feed into Sin’s self-doubt. Yay! 

Suddenly, she heard someone yelling to turn the TV’s volume higher. When it showed Moira Queen's face, a lot of yelling happened however that all stopped as they sat down and listened when a big man loomed threateningly over the ones who caused the distributions. 

“...level the Glades…” was the only thing heard before panic washed over everyone. Suddenly people were trampling over others trying to get through the door and others were cursing Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn to hell. 

Sin jumped and followed suit, running away from the Glades to safety. In her peripheral vision, she could see Moira Queen's daughter, Thea Queen, running over and helping the people who needed saving. Any other day Sin might have dragged her down for having a witch for a mother but right now she needed to get out of there first and then worry about the Queen brat. 

Suddenly, however, she heard a small cry for help coming from one of the orphanages. Sin wanted to ignore it so bad but she couldn't. The voice sounded so young and in desperate need. Sounded how she did when she found out her dad died on that plane. Sounded how she sounded like when she got into her first-ever gang fight. Sounded how she sounded like when that nice lady helped.

‘Fuck my kind heart and compassion.’Sin thought as she ran to the orphanage. What she saw would have made her puke if she wasn't used or to. There were a bunch of dirty children, some with missing limbs and giant scars and others who looked like they've seen hell. Sin quickly swallowed in her stomach and helped the children out, one by one. 

After Sin’s quick act of heroism, she ran and ran and ran till she was far away from the Glades not to get hurt, but lose enough to see what would happen. She couldn't help but feel her heart shatter as her home was broken. The place she was born and raised in. The place where her father taught her how to play sports. The place where that woman had helped her. 

*****

Iris had almost all but forgotten about the little girl that she saved a month ago but then she watched the news and she remembered. 

She couldn't keep the small gasp to herself as she watched Moira Queen confess to a plan to level the Glades her father and Barry looked at her in slight worry when they saw the tears forming. 

“Hey, are you alright baby girl?” asked her dad trying to soothe her by wrapping an arm around her. They've managed to sort some things out but the air was still tense around them. 

“It just makes me sad that all those little kids aren't gonna have a home to go to because of what happened. I mean imagine the damage and how bad they'll get hurt.” Iris replied, trying her hardest not to sob out loud. What will happen to Sin now? 

“Hey, Iris. It'll be okay. Moira Queen at least had the small sense to inform everyone about the Glades being attacked before anyone gets seriously injured. At least some people will get out safely.” soother Barry, her best friend. What would she do without him? 

“Still, it's so sad,” said Iris, her thoughts only on Sin. She couldn't imagine the fear that the poor girl was feeling at the moment. No matter how crappy the Glades were they were still the girls home and what would she do without it?

Both Barry and her father just wrapped their arms Iris as she cried for the little girl that neither of them knew and the little girl that Iris should have tried harder to protect. 

*****

A few weeks after the levelling of the Glades, Iris had finally been able to calm down long enough to take one of her exams for the year. Still, she felt as if a part of her could never truly be happy knowing that she would have had the ability and power to stop a child getting murdered but didn't do anything.

However, one day, while Iris was grabbing a Jitters coffee for herself as a little treat, her phone began buzzing. Intrigued, she opened up her phone and was confused when she didn't recognise the number. When she was about to block the number, absolutely having no time to wonder about how someone managed to get her number, something in her stopped.

She laid down her coffee on one of the coffee tables and pressed answer.

“Didn't think you'd answer.” came a voice she never expected to hear ever again.

“Sin!” Iris almost yelled before remembering where she was and lowering her voice down last minute.

“Yup!”

“I thought you died,” said Iris, her voice small.

“Nah, I'm way too tough for that.” Came the teen's nonchalant voice.

“Of course you are.”

“Thanks for agreeing! Anyway, gotta go!”

“Hey wait!”

“Yeah?” Came Sin’s confused voice.

“Can we talk later?”

There was silence on the other end before Sin finally answered. “Sure lady. I'll call ya. Bye!” And Sin ended the call before Iris could continue.

Iris let her phone drop to her lap and she was silent for a couple of minutes before she let out a laugh of relief.

Sin wasn't dead. The best thing is that Sin wasn't dead and she wanted to talk to her.

Great start to the morning Iris thought to herself as she grasped her coffee and got out of Jitters and walked into the precinct. Great start to the morning indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and Bookmarks give me life!


	3. Why She'll be Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Sin talk and Sara makes a decision that truly changes the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is more of a filler chapter than anything. I mean it has plot but like 300 words of it where Iris talking to Sin about Barry being in a coma so like, yeah. I struggled a lot with this chapter because I had three different ways this could go but I decided on this one because it kept the story running and less explanation in the future. Also for the purpose of this fix I deaged Sin. Deal with it.

And so it went. Sin and Iris would call every other week to check up on the other. Well, so Iris could check up on Sin, but details.

Anyway, Sin had noticed that Iris seemed to be sounding much more clingier with the days leading up to October. She definitely seemed much more worried about where Sin was going and with who and always seemed to be breathing a huge sigh of relief every time Sin called her or picked up the phone. Sin didn't mention it for a few weeks before she finally cracked when Iris asked her what time she was going to call her again. 

“Why are you so obsessed with knowing where I'm going to be?” she asked flatly. She heard silence from the author end and for a moment she wondered if she had angered the woman enough. However, before she could call out Iris spoke, and this time it had lost most of its lively tone. 

“My best friend got struck by lightning and he's been put in a coma. Doctors say he has a low chance of survival,” she said flatly and despite not seeing her, Sin could tell that the woman looked miserable. 

“Well at least he isn't going to die,” she said bluntly. There was no reply for several moments and Sin was afraid that she had upset the woman. However, a laugh came out from the phone that Sin was using and Sin raised her eyebrows. 

“You do not know how nice it is to have someone tell you something bluntly.” Iris laughed and Sin let out a discreet breath. 

“What? People not telling their highness what she wants to hear?” she asked sarcastically and Iris only chuckled.

“Oh, I wish. My father is trying his hardest but he's becoming overbearing and the doctors are beyond condescending. Not to mention how fake some people are. “ Iris huffed. Sin giggled a little at the woman's monologue before her eyes dropped to the watch her dad had given to her and she cursed softly. 

“Whilst I would love to hear you complain about people more barbie, I need to dash.”

“Sure. Thanks for listening, hon,” said Iris softly. 

“Anytime. Bye!” Sin ended the call and put the phone back in its place. She put her hand in her pocket and felt around for a bit before she pulled out the things inside. 

“Damn it. I'm going to have to get more pennies.” Sin cursed out loud when she saw how little money she had. 

She exited the phone booth with her spirits low. And of course, God couldn't be on her side for once.

“Well, well girly. What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?” came a creepy voice from the darkness and when Sin turned around she almost screamed at the injustice of it all. 

“Get away from me.” snapped Sin, not in the mood for their bullshit. 

“Awe come on. Don't be like that.” Sin shivered at the man's tone. Sin tried to walk away but she found herself surrounded by a bunch of men. She could have jumped over them but the weight of everything was still weighing on her and she found that she didn't have the energy. 

“Stay away,” she repeated again, much firmer, hoping that they would listen to her but her late-night naivety was useless. 

“Yeah, don't think so.” replied the man. Sin turned and tried to run off, hoping to avoid the guy knowing he was drunk enough that he wouldn't be able to catch up, but she saw a bunch of guys who seemed to be his friends surrounding her. Sin started shaking, knowing that this time she didn't have Iris or anyone else to save her. Just as they started to get way too close a thud brought the men's attention away from her. 

“She said, leave.” said a blonde woman wearing leather and a mask. She had a boa staff with her and Sin could feel the anger radiating from her. 

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it, sugar?” asked the same man who wouldn't leave her alone, slowly approaching the leather lady. Wrong move. 

The blonde struck out and in 5 seconds flat the man was on his ass and looked either unconscious or dead, Sin couldn't tell in the dark. Apparently, the others weren't too brave without their leader there and took rubbing for the hills. 

“Cowards.” Sin muttered but quickly gulped when the lady came near her. She leaned back and tried to keep away from her but knew that there would be no escape. 

“What were you thinking Sin?” snapped Sara, taking off her mask, not caring of the fact that people could see her. 

“What Sara?” asked Sin, trying to look innocent but she knew her efforts were futile. 

“They could have hurt you!” Sara had been far too protective after Roy had gotten himself injected with the Mirakuru. Thank God she didn't know about Iris, they would both have teamed up to help her. And it was for this precise reason that Sin never asked for money from Sara to call Iris. 

“And I'm fine.” snapped Sin back, reaching her limit with her sister figure. What was up with adults telling her what to do! 

“No you're not!” snapped the woman, glaring at the young girl before groaning out loud and putting her face in her hands. “This isn't going well,” she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“What isn't going well?” demanded Sin, glaring at the older woman, still not over being told off like a child. 

Sara looked at Sin for a moment before sighing. She moved over and pulled the younger girl in her arms and laid her head over hers and held her for a moment. Sin froze at the gesture of affection, not knowing how to deal with it. The last person who had shown her physical affection had been her dad and he'd died. 

“With Roy on the Mirakuru, I don't think it's safe for you to stay here anymore,” Sara said after a moment Sin started, trying to escape the woman's hold but her efforts were fruitless. Eventually, she went limp and sounded defeated. 

“So you want to get rid of me?” she asked, and she felt slightly horrified with herself for sounding so childish. 

“No, Sin!” Sara sounded shocked and pulled her away from her arms for a moment and gave her a look that screamed that she thought that what Sin thought was ridiculous. “I want to keep you safe,” Sara said, and Sin could hear the hurt undertone in her voice. 

“What about ‘Rich girl’? I don't see you trying to keep her safe and away.” Sin huffed, knowing that she sounded slightly childish. 

“Thea has Ollie helping her. I want to help my own little sister. So please.” begged Sara, and Sin knew that this meant a lot to the woman. 

“Fine.” she huffed, sounding agitated but Sara smiled happily and hugged her again, squeezing tightly. 

“Great. Now I think I could ask Oliver if he could let us keep the vacation home-” 

“Oh hell no!” yelped Sin, pushing Sara away and she had managed to succeed, although knew that was partially due to the ex-assassin being shocked. “I already know where I'm going to stay, and I know for a fact I'm going to enjoy that way more than staying with a bunch of maids!”

“With who?” and Sin knew that Sara didn't mean to sound so condescending, but god if it didn't grind her. 

“This nice lady who I've talked to every other week who lived in Central!” Sin snapped, not even caring that she had revealed Iris to Sara. 

“Oh yeah? And why is this the first time I'm hearing of her?” and there was no mistaking the hurt in her voice.

“Because! You guys would just overcrowd me and stuff. Please this was the first time I've had something of my own and I didn't want to share. It felt nice to talk to someone.” Sin muttered. 

Sara was quiet for a time before she sighed and Sin could see the slight silhouette of her body nodding her head in the darkness. 

“If you trust her, I trust her. We'll start packing tomorrow and once we've finished you can call her,” said Sara, putting an arm around the youth's shoulders and dragging her away. “Right now you're going to go to sleep whilst I punch Roy and Thea for not paying closer attention to you.”

“Haha. Would love to see Abercrombie with a ruined face.” joked Sun and that got a chuckle out of the woman and they slowly started to walk to their little home. 

Sin prayed that Iris wouldn't kill her for not telling her about her befriending an assassin. Oh well, at least Iris wouldn't be worrying about how Sin would be doing anymore with her staying with her from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You're support means a lot to me and I'm grateful that you read my stuff!  
> Anyway, Kudo, comment and subscribe to both me and this story to see if I update it or my other books. Also, because I'm an evil girl all go check out dansdeadhouseplant
> 
> I'm going to get killed but like YOLO. Unless you're Sara of course which cmtheb you don't count XD
> 
> BYE GUYS!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Leave kudos, bookmarks and comments! They fill me up with so much happiness!


End file.
